Love me or leave me
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Los diversos caminos que llegan al corazón, una dolorosa declaración, una pérdida y finalmente el amor declarado. Epílogo. Gracias a todos mis lectores.
1. Amame o dejame

Kaleido Star .Love me or leave me

Capitulo uno: Amame o dejame

Este fic está dedicado a todos mis contactos que gustan de Kaleido Star ®-

New York. Una ciudad llena de glamour, de secretos, y, en especial, de atracciones particulares.

Luna llena. La luna en su máximo esplendor iluminando el elegante auto estilo europeo que recién se estacionaba frente a un teatro.

El conductor salió sin prisa, y dejando sus llaves al encargado, caminó hacia la taquilla, como hiciera tanta gente, para comprar una entrada para el espectáculo que ahí se presentaba.

Pero no era cualquier espectáculo. El nombre de la presentación era Luna Llena, como aquella que esa noche brillara como si fuera su ultima salida antes de extinguirse su brillo ante la penumbra que anuncia el amanecer.

Sabía, por medio de Kathy, que Layla progresó en su entrenamiento, y ejecutaría, con o sin el efecto deseado, la técnica angelical. Como el escenario no fuese muy grande, se atrevieron a usar trampolines escondidos en el piso y unas barras deliberadamente colocadas.

Sonriendo para sus adentros, se limitó a comprar su entrada y hacer fila para entrar, cosa que no hacía desde que dejó el escenario para volverse accionista: Ahora todo es como si fuera uno más del público, y eso no era muy justo, se decía.

Una ves dentro, y después de asegurarse de que la tercera llamada fue anunciada, se dedicó a ver como su ángel/demonio interpretaba un papel que, curiosamente, le recordó en determinado momento a Sora.

Luna Llena. Con guión de Kathy, narraba una historia de una chica que, rompiendo con todo lo establecido, luchó por conquistar su verdadero amor. Eso era lo que decía el panfleto, sin embargo, Yuri, que conocía a Layla mejor que nadie, sabía que ella siempre hacía a un lado ese tipo de lucha.

Y si comparaba al personaje con Sora, descubrió que era el amor al escenario lo que la chiquilla perseguía. Nada que ver, al igual que Layla.

Al terminar el primer acto, y en lo que el escenario cambiaba de escenografía, Kathy llegó al unico espacio vacío que había al lado de Yuri (deliberadamente vacío, pensó Yuri) y le preguntó si llevaría a cabo su plan.

Yo sabré que hacer- dijo, calmando así las ansias de la joven mujer.

Y yo veré la forma de ayudarte ®-

Volviendo a la representación, Layla interpretó, a la mitad del segundo y último acto, la tan famosa y aclamada técnica angelical, terminando el acto con el trágico fin del verdadero amor.  
¿Todas las historias de amor debían tener un trágico final?

Ya empiezo a reflexionar como Sora- dijo para si, convencido de que el cliché ahora si estaba sumamente gastado. Demasiado para su gusto.

Al terminar la representación, el público estaba maravillado. Habían escuchado acerca de la tan famosa técnica, y no podían creer hasta verlo.

Críticos, en voces altas, alabaron a Layla por su enardecida actuación en el escenario, los reporteros de los grandes periódicos tomaban notas acerca de como Layla manifestó de una forma espectacular los sentimientos de la protagonista, y que, al realizar la técnica, mostraba una de las caras del verdadero amor: La entrega total.

Sin embargo, tanto Kathy como Yuri comprendieron el verdadero sentimiento que Layla manifestó: la necesidad de sentirse amada.

Después de todo, es también una forma del verdadero amor.

Momentos después, el pasillo que daba al camerino de Layla estaba atestado por reporteros, fans, representantes y uno que otro mensajero con regalos, sin embargo, e excepción de estos últimos, solo a Yuri se le cedió el paso.

¡Deberíamos brindar! -Kathy tomó la palabra-.Tu actuación fue fabulosa Layla, no hubo nadie del público que no hiciera una reverencia, una caravana, o que dejara de aplaudir por ningun instante.

Tonterías. Kathy -Layla le reprochaba a su amiga al tiempo que le quitaba el celular-sabes mejor que nadie que hago esto por que aun me gusta el escenario. ¿Y tu que haces por aqui, Yuri? Creí que estarías en Kaleido.

Debería. Más ahora que la nueva producción está por comenzar -Yuri jugueteaba con el celular que Laylale quitara a Kathy-.Leon, Sora, Mai y Rosetta están ensayando para ello.

¿Nueva producción? -Kathy teoricamente brincó de su asiento- ¡Interesante¿Cual es la idea?

La nueva presentación se llama "Los patinadores" -Yuri solto el celular y Kathy lo guardo en su abrigo-.La idea surgió cuando Mai y Sora empezaron a frecuentar de nueva cuenta la pista de patinaje, y lo que era un simple pasatiempo fue una nueva idea. Mia de inmediato trabajó en el guion y, gracias a las ganancias obtenidas tras las ultimas representaciones, el equipo se podrá dar el lujo de hacer dos pistas de hielo.

Vaya -Layla estaba sorprendida- No se qué me sorprende más. Si Sora logrará dominar las pistas, o que Kalos haya aceptado una inversión de esa magnitud.

Lo que sea- dijo interrumpiendo Kathy -¡Mejor vayamos a cenar¡La noche es joven y yo invito!

Pero yo manejo -Agregó Yuri antes de que pasara lo que la ves pasada (vease cap final) y de paso, pensa de forma abierta.

Da igual -Kathy tomó su bolso- al fin que mi auto está en el taller XD

En un silencio dañado unicamente por el ruido de los otros autos, y recorriendo las pistas más solitarias de la noche, se dirigieron hacia un pequeño pero elegante restaurant en el cual las reservaciones estaban hechas.

Mesa para tres por favor-

Un momento -revisando- Lo sentimos, pero solo tenemos mesa para dos e individuales.

En ese caso...-

¡No hay problema! -Kathy por poco y le provoca un infarto al encargado-Yuri y Layla pueden compartir una mesa ¿cierto?

Por mi no hay problema-

Tras unos instantes, Layla accedió a la petición de Kathy y se sentó junto a Yuri.

XD -Yuri soltó una ligera carcajada-. La pobre de Sora, estaba aterrada cuando le dijeron que tenía que ejecutar una técnica a la misma velocidad que Leon.

Lo unico que justifica esa reaccion -agregóLayla- es el hecho de que no ha tenido un entrenamiento estable.

Y la velocidad a la que Leon actua, es mayor de la que Sora puede soportar-

Puedo imaginar a Sora- dijo una muy alegre Kathy -pero aun cuando logre alcanzar a Leon ¿podrá hacer su papel sin problemas? Y antes de que respondas ¿cual es la idea central de la obra?

Sora y Leon fungirán de maestros de patinaje de Rosetta y Mai respectivamente. Tuvimos una que otra de las peleas y reclamaciones de Mai, ya que en patinaje es visiblemente superior a Sora, -y vaya que batallaron- pero la idea es que, en determinado momento los maestros y las aprendices se enfrentarán, y mientras las dos aprendices se enfrentan por saber quien tiene la victoria, los maestros se enamoran y realizan una bella técnica que logra terminar con el sentimiento de competencia y lo reemplaza por uno de compañerismo y profunda amistad.

¿Una bella técnica? -Layla parecía despertar en ese momento- ¿De qué se trata?

Bueno, ese es un secreto-

Mientras Layla y Yuri hablaban, Kathy no pasó desapercibida la mirada que Yuri tenía para Layla. El momento se acercaba cada vez más.

¿Sabes Layla? -Kathy volvió a interrumpir-. Hay un lugar impresionante muy cerca de aqui ¿Qué tal si damos un vistazo?

La mujer se levantó, llamó al mesero y le pidio la cuenta.

Ustedes pueden adelantarse-dijo mientras buscaba su bolsa- yo los alcanzo después.

Y subiendo de nueva cuenta al auto, se dirigieron hacia un lugar elevado, donde, con la mayor tranquilidad posible, se veía un panorama casi desconocido de la ciudad, y, de alguna manera, acorde a la situación en la que Yuri quería llevar a cabo su plan.

¿Por qué tarda tanto Kathy? -Layla se veía canzada, tal ves por el ritmo de la presentación, pensó Yuri.

Lo más posible es -silencio- puesque hay ido a ver algun sitio en especial.

La brisa que ahí llegaba traía consigo un extraño perfume, un aire místico rodeó a Layla y, por un instante, sonrió sin motivo alguno, para luego volverse hacia Yuri con una mirada llena de serenidad.

¿Y se puede saber la razón que hizo que abandonaras tu trabajo y vinieras hasta aca?-

Tu actuación, por supuesto-

No digas tonterías Yuri-

No son tonterías Layla. -Yuri se acercó a ella-. Desde que regresaste a los escenarios, aún a los escenarios de teatro, no me he perdido ninguna de tus actuaciones. En cada una de ellas, muestras un poco más de ti.

Apartándose unos pasos de Yuri, Layla pensó en lo que este le dijo. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el misterioso perfume que la brisa le traía. (No, no era Kathy)

Pudo sentir las manos de Yuri tocando sus hombros, y su cálido aliento a sus espaldas.

Te amo Layla -agregó en voz baja-. No importa de qué forma quiera ocultarlo o negármelo, pero por más que lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que eres aquella persona a la cual puedo confiarme y, a la ves se que tu sientes lo mismo por mi.

Silencio. La respiración de Yuri en su nuca, esas manos que bajaron de sus hombros a sus manos y le daban un extraño abrazo, la confesión de Yuri, ese misterioso perfume. Sus propias lágrimas.

No sabes lo que dices -recalcó Layla con voz trémula.

Por supuesto que lo sé. Por eso te lo digo-

El abrazo de Yuri tomó un poco de intensidad, sus palabras mostraban una firmeza y una sinceridad que en mucho tiempo no escuchaba de él.

Me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo por siempre -el rostro de Yuri tomó otra expresión-. Como en aquellas historias en las que el público podía jurar que, en verdad, estabamos destinados para ser uno del otro.

Las lágrimas de Layla empaparon las manos de Yuri. ¿Desde cuando lloraba de esa forma?

¿Cuando le dijeron que la amaban con esa seguridad¿Por qué su corazón saltó de alegría al oir esa simple pero grandemente significativa frase?

Te amo. Una frase que podía salvar a las almas más condenadas, o mandar al suplicio a las salvas.

Entonces¿Por qué lloraba, si estaba escuchando lo que por tanto tiempo deseó?

Sophie murió creyendo que tu sentías algo por ella-Una mueca dedolor cruzó el rostro de Layla-y yo creí que en verdad era así, ya que no es fácil decirle a alguien que la quieres y al momento siguiente abandonarla a su suerte. Todos los del escenario Kaleido creímos que tu sentías algo por Sophie, y si no ibas a verla es por que no podrías soportar el estado en que se hallara. Yo Realmente no sé como tuviste el corazón para mentir de esa forma por tanto tiempo.

Era por que en ese entonces no tenía corazón-

Yuri se apartó unos pasos de Layla

Cuando desafiaste a Sora por el papel de Odette -se apoyó en un asiento-el primer recuerdo que llegó a mi mente fue el día que Kalos nos presentó. Tu sonreías más seguido, en aquellos tiempos en los que no teníamos idea de las cosas que nos esperaban.

Por supuesto, ya que tuquerías llevar a cabo tu venganza-

Cierto -Yuri se volvió hacia ella-y sin darme cuenta, a la unica persona que no quería ver dañada era a ti, no por todo lo que antecedía a tu nombre, ni por tu brillante carrera, sino por el hecho de que eras tu.

Cuando Yuri terminase de decir dichas palabras, Layla volteó hacia él, su mirada mostraba más emociones de las que creía poder controlar.

Entonces, si esas eran tus verdaderas intenciones -se puso frente a él- ¿por qué nunca le dijiste nada a nadie¿Por qué hiciste sufrir a tanta gente¿Por qué te escondes de esa manera¿Por qué?

Ya te dije por qué, Layla-

¡Pero no es suficiente!-

Tenía razón. Decir que estaba cegado por la ira y el deseo de venganza no era motivo suficiente para todo lo que hizo.

Lo sé. -Yuri por fin parecía ceder-. Por eso te lo digo. Por que eres la única persona que me hace sentir mal por todo lo que he hecho. Al estar a tu lado, siento el deseo de ser alguien mejor, digno de ti.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre los dos. Layla ya había terminado de llorar, en cambio Yuri empezaba a sollozar en silencio.

Lo que hice no tiene nombre. Y cuando me enfrenté a Leon, no pude ni disculparme contigo, más que con nadie contigo. Nunca te he tenido y no quiero perderte-

¿Y que sugieres que haga¿Que lo olvide, me lance a tus brazos y te diga: yo también te quiero¡Eso quieres que haga?-

De nuevo, el silencio. Yuri avanzó hacia el camino por el cual llegaron a ese lugar.

Lo mejor será volver.Pronto se pondrá más frío el ambiente y podrías enfermar-

Volviendo en silencio, retornaron hasta el restaurant donde Kathy los esperada impaciente.

Cuando les dije que se adelantaran -no estaba impaciente, estaba molesta- me refería a que me esperaran en el auto ò.ó

Lo siento -Yuri volvió a sonreir- pero la noche estaba muy hermosa.

Layla permaneció en silencio, y Kathy pudo ver que Yuri había fallado en su acometido.

Lo mejor será volver- dijo Layla por fin.

Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Layla, esta no lograba concentrarse en nada.

Yo también te quiero Yuri- decía para si misma -pero ¿Cómo sé si tus palabras son sinceras?

¡Señorita Layla! -la fiel sirvienta de Layla entró al cuarto-.El desayuno está listo.

¡Ya voy!-

Y cuando apenas se levantara, sonó el teléfono.

En un momento lo...-

No- Layla detuvo a su sirvienta -deja el teléfono.

Tras esto, la contesatadora automática dejó oir la grabación de Layla y después del tono...

"Layla, sé que te lastimé con lo que te dije anoche, pero mi corazón estallaba por decirtelo.  
Jamás imaginé que las cosas se tornarían de esa manera, y estás en todo tu derecho de no creerme o ignorarme. Regreso a Kaleido tan pronto termine el mensaje. Toma el tiempo que quieras para responder acerca de tu decisión: Amarme o dejarme... Ya sabes donde encontrarme, te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario. Te amo."

Ese era el joven Yuri, pero ¿de qué hablaba? -se volvió a su jefa- ¿Señorita Layla?

Elimina ese mensaje, por favor...-

Continuará. Gracias por leer.


	2. Los Patinadores

Los patinadores. 

Vamos joven Yuri, no esa para tanto.-

Dijo así Sora después de escuchar el relato de Yuri, mientras descansaba del intensivo entrenamiento de Leon para la técnica secreta.

El mismo Yuri estaba confundido. Había echado a perder todo aquello que planeó, y solo por miedo a no realizar su venganza.

La chica, sin embargo, se había abstenido de comentar un juicio; sabía el motivo del sufrimiento de Yuri, y no le deseaba ningún mal ahora que se había arrepentido.

¡Animo joven Yuri!- Sora se levantó tratando de darle animos -Nada va a ganar si se la pasa arrepentido todo el tiempo. Lo que debe hacer es mandarle flores, regalos, hagala sentir especial.

¡Sora!-

La voz de Leon congeló por completo a Sora, el descanso había terminado y ahora debía volver al entrenamiento.

Lentamente, Yuri se acercó para ver el famoso entrenamiento en el que Sora y Leon debieran hacer una fabulos técnica, sin embargo, a Sora aun le faltaba mucho para alcanzar a Leon.

Procura mantener la cabeza firme, cambia de posición los brazos cada 3 segundos segun lo entrenado. No pierdas el equilibrio...-

Esas eran algunas de las acostumbradas órdenes que acostumbrara dar Leon a Sora, más sin embargo, Yuri descubrió un acento de ternura en la voz de Leon...

¡Nah! Debe ser mi imaginación.-

Después del duro entrenamiento, y de estampar a Fol en el suelo, Sora se dispuso a bañarse al tiempo que pensaba en lo que le había pasado a Yuri...

No es justo ¿por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar así?-

En silencio, empezó a pensar acerca de todo lo relacionado a Yuri, y sin querer, una imagen de Leon se coló en sus pensamientos.

Y sintió como su rostro se enrojecía al pensar en él.

Pero ¿en qué tonterías estoy pensando? -se dijo Sora al terminar de bañarse- debo concentrarme en la técnica secreta.

Sin embargo, por más que analizaba la historia que representarían, era el amor quien daba lugar a la técnica que estuviese entrenando.

Al día siguiente, Yuri se comunicó con todo el elenco...

Ya sé que el estreno estaba programado para determinada fecha -la mayoría presintió lo que iba a decir- pero debido a diversas circunstancias, se presentará unos días después, asi que podrán disponer de tiempo para perfeccionar sus actuaciones y dar su mejor esfuerzo.

Da lo mismo -dijo Leon en tono de reproche- Si Sora no aprende la técnica en el espacio de tiempo acordado, no tendrá sentido su actuación, aun cuando domine la técnica.

Todos voltearon a verlos, nadie se explicó como ese día Leon estaba más arisco que de costumbre y Sora difícilmente podía prestar atención.

A las pocas horas de haber dado el anuncio, apareció Ken, quien tuviera que haberse quedado en el hospital a causa de una crisis cardíaca.

Ken -le dijo Kalos a este- lo mejor será que apoyes un poco más a Sora; tiene que descubrir el móvil de la técnica, y por lo visto necesitará ayuda.

Si señor. Haré lo que esté a mi alcance por Sora.-

Poco tiempo después, cerca de la bahía...

¿Eres tu Ken? -la chica trató de sonreír-Pensé que te habías quedado en el hospital.

Sora, todos te estábamos buscando.-

Solo pensaba en lo que dijo el joven Leon.-

El semblante de Sora era totalmente distinto. Tal pareciera que el brillo de sus ojos se hubiera extinguido.

Me dijeron, pero no te preocupes, ya sabes que él de vez en cuando se pone así.-

Pero, es que no puedo dejar de pensar. La técnica secreta consiste en demostrar el amor que siento a mi compañero, y no estoy segura... no, no importa.-

Ken parecía comprender que Sora estaba confundida, sin embargo, no le prestó la atención que debía.

No necesariamente tienes que demostrar tu amor a Leon, puedes mostrar tu amor al escenario, como siempre lo haces. -dijo en un intento de levantarle los ánimos.

Es que no es lo mismo.-

Y por otra parte, en el recibidor del escenario...

¡Ay! No pongas esa cara Yuri, es normal que Layla se haga del rogar.-

Yuri se incorporó y perdió su mirada en el horizonte.

No lo entiendes Sara, eché todo a perder desde el principio, después de todo fue mi culpa.-

Kalos permanecía en silencio al ver como Sara trataba de levantarle los animos a Yuri.

Yuri, estás peor que Sora, -Sara empezó a practicar sus raros movimientos-ella jamás se preocupó por todos los regaños de Layla, bueno, solo al principio, pero después la comprendió y por fin fueron amigas.

Sara, eso no tiene nada que ver �� -dijo Yuri tratando de concentrar su vista en otro punto.

Lo sé, pero ve el lado bueno -Yuri regresó su atención a la mujer- ¡ahora podemos ir gratis a Broadway!

Mejor iré con Mia, ella es más sencible respecto a estos asuntos.-

Ella está ocupada, si lo que quieres es que Layla te haga caso, deberías dejar de portarte como un tonto (asi como ella dice) y empieces a tomar las cosas en serio (justo como ella dice). -dijo el dueño del escenario Kaleido.

Kalos, ese no es el punto de mi mortificación. Yo quería pedirle matrimonio a Layla, y no tuve el valor de pedirselo. Solo la lastimé más.-

Pobrecito, no te desanimes Yuri.-

Sara tiene razón. Mejor preocupate por que Leon dijo que, si Sora no domina la técnica secreta en menos de dos días, no participará en la presentación.-

¿Qué cosa dijo? -Yuri se levantó de golpe- ¿Y Sora lo sabe?

No lo sabe -dijo Kalos- y al paso al que va, lo unico que consigue es confundirse más...

En ese instante los tres vieron como Sora pasaba a toda velocidad cubriendose el rostro, y con la menor ceremonia posible se fue sin rumbo alguno.

¡No me digas nada Ken¡Solo déjame en paz!-

Ken entró agitado, por lo visto había cometido un error que no fácilmente tendría arreglo.

¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a Sora?

Ken no contestó, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones, lo que le había dicho a Sora no fue exactamente lo que ella necesitaba... o realmente quisiera.

Sin contar el terrible dolor que empezó a surgir de su corazón.

En menos de lo que ellos pensaron posible, el rostro de Ken palideció súbitamente y lentamente cayó al suelo.

¡Llama pronto a una ambulancia Sara!-

Al día siguiente, todo en el escenario Kaleido se hallaba en absoluto silencio. Es de noche y no parece haber un gran ambiente que por lo general rodea al escenario, puesto que la estrella de Kaleido ha caído en una terrible depresión que ha arrastrado a los corazones de los demás...

¿Por qué me dijiste eso? -la chica ahogaba sus sollozos en la almohada- ¿Por qué, si yo nunca sentí nada por tí?

Ken le había dicho que la amaba.

Y ella no respondió como él hubiera querido.

Dentro de su habitación, sumergida en una oscuridad más profunda que la noche, llorando de la forma más amarga que jamás imagino, Sora no cabía en su dolor desde el momento en el que Ken se le declaró por segunda ves, poco antes de morir a causa de su corazón...

FLASH BACK.- Ken: "Sora...yo... siempre... te... he... amado". FLASH BACK END

Desde que llegó al escenario Kaleido, fuera del interés que mostrara el dueño, Ken fue el único que le dio un incondicional apoyo, y ahora que no estaba, la luz que rodeaba a Sora y que manifestaba su amor al escenario se estaba apagando...

Y lo que la deprimía más era el hecho de darse cuenta que desde el principio el trató de decirselo, pero era tanto su amor al escenario que jamás se preocupó de ello.

¡Sora¡Abre la puerta por favor!-

Todo el elenco trataba de forma inútil de levantarle el ánimo. Ya llevaba un día encerrada y temían por ella.

¡Ya déjate de tonterías Sora! -gritó Mai al tiempo que tirar la puerta- ¡Vamos reacciona¡Si no dominas la técnica para mañana en la noche, Leon no participarà y no tendrá sentido el hecho de que todos nos estemos esforzando tanto!

A toda respuesta, Sora se limitó a decir.

No me interesa.-

Una terrible oscuridad está rodeando a la constelación de Sora, sin embargo, es una oscuridad que depende de Sora, y Sora es quien está dependiendo de ella.- dijo el espíritu del escenario a Roseta.

No entiendo Fol ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-

Que la oscuridad que rodea a Sora es por voluntad de ella. -Fol se acercó a la ventana- Nada podemos hacer por ella.

Mmm... o.o -

Que fue Sora quien decidió estar triste -Fol perdió la paciencia-nada de lo que hagamos la hará sentir mejor. ò.ó

¡Oh! ;-; ¡Sora!

�� Hasta que me entendió.-

Solo déjenme sola, por favor.-

Todos comprendieron que era inutil insistir, sin embargo, Mai sintió que debía hacer algo, por lo que se dirigió al escenario, dispuesta a hablar con Leon.

¡Leon! -dijo mientras abría de golpe la puerta- ¡Debo hablar contigo ahora!

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Leon bajó de la pista de hielo preparda a forma de segunda plataforma, donde entrenara para perfeccionar sus movimientos.

Sora está demasiado abatida por lo ocurrido con Ken ¿no sería bueno que fueras a hablar con ella?-

Si realmente a Sora le importara la técnica, dejaría de preocuparse por todas y cada una de las personas del mundo y estaría entrenando.-

Mai no podía procesar las palabras que escuchó tan claras de Leon.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ken era alguien tan importante para Sora como Sophie lo fue para ti.-

Son dos casos totalmente distintos.-

Pero igual fueron los resultados, lo creas o no Sora necesita de alguien que le ayude, y nada ni nadie del escenario lo ha conseguido.-

Entonces que se haga más fuerte, lo supere; y a ti te pido que no me hagas perder más mi tiempo.-

Mai se dirigió a la salida. Pero antes de salir, se volvió y le dijo.

Yo creía que, cuando Sora volvió al escenario, dejarías de ser el Dios de la Muerte, sin embargo¡Sigues siendo un desgraciado!-

Y tu deberías preocuparte de tus propios asuntos.-

Mai se retiro por fin. ¿Que él era un desgraciado¿acaso ella creía que Leon no deseaba ir a su lado? A pesar de todo lo que pensara y sintiera, no creía conveniente ir con Sora, no hasta que descubriera si realmente sentía algo por ella.

Para eso era la técnica secreta.

Al día siguiente, todos permanecieron en sus respectivos dormitorios. Afuera llovía y, a pesar del tiempo, una sola persona se encaminaba fuera del escenario.

"Debo dejar de pensar en Ken, ya que por más que lo reflexioné, no lograba descubrir si por él sentía yo algo"-

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno, pero cuando levantó su cabeza, descubrió que se hallaba en la pista de patinaje.

"Tal ves la señora Mary me ayude un poco"-

Sora -Mary salió a su encuentro- ¡Qué agradable sorpresa¿Qué te trae por aqui?

Venía a patinar un poco.-

¿Es por la presentación, verdad? -Mary vio que Sora asintió- bien, pero, creo que mejor vienes a la pista privada, hay alguien que necesita practicar contigo, por más que lo niegue.

Sora se dejó conducir por Mary, al tiempo que escuchaba de ella cosas como de que estaba empapada, que no se fuera a resfriar, que no debía salir bajo la lluvia y cosas así, y cuando llegaron, Sora se quedó en blanco.

En medio de la solitaria pista, Leon trataba de darle forma al conjunto de movimientos que hacía sobre el hielo, y al momento de girar, sus miradas se encontraron.

Lo que para Mary fue un solo pequeño instante, tanto para Leon como a Sora ese momento pareció durar una eternidad. Había algo en la mirada del otro, y ese algo no lo habían visto en ninguna otra parte.

Joven Leon¿No cree que ambos deban practicar juntos su famosa "Técnica secreta" -se dirigió a Sora- Sé por medio de Mai acerca de lo que pasó ayer, sin embargo, estoy segura que lo superarás.

Sora bajó su mirada.

Creí que sentía algo por Ken, pero anoche, al ponerme a pensar, descubrí que solo sentía una especie de cariño, y eso me hizo sentir mucho peor.-

Leon observaba de reojo al tiempo que simulaba estar más atento a su practica, ya que se podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación.

Joven Leon -se atrevió a hablar Sora- aun... aun no estoy segura del todo, pero haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance -entró a la pista de hielo- ¿me permite entrenar a su lado?

El día del estreno, Layla se dio el lujo de asistir (apartepor las súplicas de Kathy) y en la entrada, se halló con Yuri.

Vaya, no creí que fueras a venir.-

Vine por que Kalos me comentó su preocupación por Sora, me dijo que estaba sumamente deprimida.-

Aun lo està, sin embargo, ha hecho su mejor esfuerzo, y ahora la presentación es una realidad.-

¿Y qué esperamos? -Kathy tomo a ambos de los brazos- ¡Vamos!

Las luces del escenario se encendieron. En la pista inferior se podían ver a Sora y Roseta patinando en el hielo, suiguiendo Roseta los movimientos de Sora, los demás realizaban diversos movimientos simulando una danza alrededor de ellas, y finalizaba la primera escena saliendo Sora de escena y subiendo Roseta a la segunda plataforma de hielo.

En el instante siguiente, entraron a la segunda plataforma Leon y Mai, los movimientos de ambos estaban totalmente sincronizados, y Leon hizo lo Sora.

Cuando todo el público creyó llegado el momento del duelo de patinadoras, entraron Anna y su escuadron resbalando en el hielo, sacando de onda al público.

Finalmente Mai y Roseta tuvieron una "pelea" en el hielo, pelea en la cual ninguna se daba por vencida, y la entrada de Sara daba a entender que nada de lo que hicieran causarían lo inevitable: el enfrentamiento de los maestros.

Los trapecios fueron bajados de manera que formaran parte del escenario, ahi se hallaban Sora y Leon, dispuestos a empezar la técnica secreta.

Empezaron realizando técnicas básicas sobre los trapecios, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que ambos terminaron en el mismo, cara a cara, a pocos milímetros uno del otro.

Y descubrieron el significado de la técnica secreta.

Ambos, tomados de las manos, se dejaron caer (para sorpresa de todos) e inmediatamente tomaron el control de la técnica. Cayeron sin problemas y de inmediato Sora pudo ver de nuevo al espíritu del escenario.

Felicidades Sora, -ver al espíritu del escenario logró que Sora recuperadael brillo de su mirada-has descubierto el significado de la técnica.

Sora sonrió como de costumbre. La técnica implicaba que ambos estuvieran totalmente sincronizados, pero hubo algo más.

Con cada giro, ese brillo que ambos compartían en ese momento fue totalmente evidente y todos sintieron una tremenda calidez a pesar del ambiente artificial creado.

Y ante la sorpresa de todos, terminaron la técnica y la presentación con un beso, que dejó boquiabierto a más de uno.

Las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar. El escenario había recuperado a su estrella.

¿Y Yuri y Layla? Eso la sabrán en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Llegando a tu corazón

Kaleido Star. 

Llegando a tu corazón.

Es de noche otra ves, saliendo de su auto, Yuri inhala ese místico aroma que se libera a su alrededor.

El mismo lugar, dos meses después de su fracaso. Pero esta ves, está solo, acompañado únicamente de los sonidos de la naturaleza y el lejano brillar de las estrellas.

Debe haber una manera -se decía- para que pueda mostrarte el amor que siento por ti.

Miró a las estrellas, buscando algún consuelo en su brillar, pero estas no son las adecuadas para resolver las crisis de amor.

Después de todo, la culpa solo es mía -el joven se dirigió a su auto- Layla tiene razón en odiarme.

Pero no se daría por vencido, no hasta lograr su perdón y amor.

Y a pesar de su trabajo, y todas esas cosas que aparentemente absorbieran su tiempo, Layla tampoco estaba muy feliz que digamos. Desde ese día, cada momento se convierte en una cruel condena, la cual le recordaba el angustiado rostro de su amado Yuri...

¿Dije amado? -en ese momento, Layla empezó a reflexionar acerca de todo lo relacionado con Yuri ¿tenía acaso razón en decirle así? Así como en un cuento infantil, así como la princesa encantada y el príncipe no se llevaban al principio, ese sentimiento, esa sensación, era justo lo que sentía.

Tonterías -la joven mujer regresó a su entrenamiento- Yuri no es para mi, lo sé...

Sin darse cuenta, ambos experimentaban los mismos sentimientos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes las situaciones en las que se hallaban.

Señorita Layla -la sirvienta se acercó a su jefa cuando esta terminó de entrenar- ¿Por que no le habla al joven Yuri?

¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo! -Layla se molestó ¿por que le hablaba de Yuri si lo que quería era sacarlo de su mente- ¿Acaso no te dije que no le hablaría?

Lo tengo entendido, pero -la chica aventuró- está sufriendo mucho, señorita.

Layla se detuvo. ¿Todo el mundo se debía dar cuenta de que estaba sufriendo o qué?

Eso no tiene nada que ver -la ex-estrella de Kaleido se dirigió al baño- Lo que respecte a Yuri me viene dando lo mismo, o sea, nada.

La joven sirvienta vio alejarse a Layla, sabía que sufría por él, pero era demasiado orgullosa para admitirlo.

Entonces, solo había una persona a la que podía acudir.

¡Hola! -Sora contestó el teléfono. Después de la presentación de "Los patinadores" el jefe les había dado unas "merecidas" vacaciones- Habla Sora Naegino -¿con quien tengo el gusto?

Sora ¿podemos hablar en privado? -preguntó en voz baja la sirvienta de Layla para que esta no la escuchara- es muy importante y necesito absoluta discreción. En la mansión de Layla, mañana a mediodía.

O.O Está bien -al instante se cortó la llamada- cielos...

¿Quien era? -le preguntó Leon colgando por ella.

¿Cómo explicártelo? -Sora se dirigió a la puerta y abrió- Es cosa de chicas, le debo un favor a Layla, y no sé como ayudarla¡pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo! -

De acuerdo -y antes de salir, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de su chica amada.

Al día siguiente, la chica se presentó puntual a la cita pedida, deseaba ayudar a Layla y realmente quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

Que bueno que llegaste -invitándole a tomar asiento- Realmente me preocupa mucho esta situación, la señorita Layla realmente necesita ayuda.

Mira, no quiero desanimarte -Sora se negó a tomar asiento, en parte por que tenía el presentimiento de que Layla volviera en cualquier instante- Aún no sé como puedo ayudar a Layla, - es muy difícil saber que está pensando, pero creo que sería buena idea decirle al joven Yuri.

¿Tu crees? -la chica japonesa asintió- Esta mañana se lo mencioné, pero solo gané una regaño de su parte.

Oh, si, Layla siempre hacía eso. -Sora esbozó una sonrisa al recordar todas las ocasiones en las que compartió el escenario con Layla- - es bueno saber que no ha cambiado.

He servido a la señorita desde hace tiempo -Sora se sentó por fin- y casi puedo afirmar que sus penas son las mías. - Ha de ser por que he convivido demasiado con ella.

Me lo imagino - -la sirvienta se dirigió a la ventana- En realidad la estimas mucho¿o me equivoco?

En lo absoluto -la sonrisa de Sora desapareció- No es solo estimación , se trata de algo más fuerte. Pero sé que no seré correspondida jamás, por eso siempre procuro servirle lo mejor posible- el semblante de la sirvienta se tornó angustiado- Pero no creo que lo entiendas.

Te equivocas, sé a lo que te refieres -Sora se dirigió a la chica- Yo también la quiero mucho, pero es un amor que dista de los estereotipos, por eso reciben un nombre, y ese nombre es cariño; un afecto que va más allá de las palabras y nos hace pensar en los demás. Algo muy fuerte, pero sin llegar al verdadero amor.

La chica se sorprendió. Sora sabía y hasta comprendía sus sentimientos. Volvió a sonreír ya que, al final de cuentas, Sora actuó como una verdadera hada madrina cuando logró que el padre de Layla le diera su aprobación, y esta descubriera su amor por el escenario... y por Yuri.

Y ahora el hada debía ponerse a trabajar de nuevo para que Layla no volviera a perder su felicidad.

Pero¿cree que el joven Yuri se atreva a volver? -la incertidumbre se apoderó de Sora, quien tras meditarlo un momento, volvió a sonreír.

Claro -la chica suspiró aliviada- cuando nos hallábamos en los ensayos de la presentación, Yuri siempre me comentó su deseo de volver al lado de Layla.

Lo que las dos no sabían, es que Layla estaba escuchando la conversación, y tras divagar un poco, decidió investigar más de ese asunto.

¡Sora! -la oriental se irguió de inmediato cuando Layla entró. Era cierto que se había acostumbrado a que esta le gritara, pero jamás dejaba de sorprenderla- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Yuri?

Hubo un incómodo silencio que duró varios minutos. Era cierto que Layla debía enterarse de los sentimientos de Yuri (aunque ya los supiera) pero por un instante Sora sintió traicionar a Yuri.

Pero debía hacerlo. Si eso haría posible que volvieran a conversar y llegar a un acuerdo, debía correr el riesgo de arruinarlo todo.

Como siempre.

Verá -Sora se estrujó nerviosamente las manos, ya que explicar los sentimientos que siente otra persona son difíciles de expresar. Más que en una actuación- aún no sé como empezar, pero puedo asegurarle que el joven Yuri realmente la quiere mucho.

Layla seguía de pie, escuchando atentamente cada palabra de Sora, y pensando en la mirada de Yuri cuando esta le rechazó.

Cada ves que hablaba de usted, su mirada estaba llena de amor -Sora se sonrojó al recordar a Leon -.eso no viene al caso.- pero de inmediato se concentró en Yuri de nuevo- y su angustia era evidente cuando tratábamos de darle...

Un momento, -Sora se detuvo automáticamente- ¿Dijiste tratábamos?

La chica tardó unos segundos en responder.

Pues si -Layla tomó asiento en frente de Sora sin despegar sus ojos de ella- el joven Yuri le pidió ayuda a medio escenario, pero terminó pidiendo consejos tanto a Sara como a mi. Bueno, a mi, ya que Sara siempre cambiaba el tema si no le importara.- y terminó acudiendo conmigo.

Traeré un poco de té -la joven sirvienta de Layla se retiró al descubrir las razones por las que Sora no entraba en detalles. Y era lo mejor, no solo para ella...

Eso no fue lo que te pregunté Sora -la chica se turbó, Layla no quería detalles- Dime¿qué fue lo que te dijo Yuri?

Sora bajó la cabeza, después de todo no es fácil recordar las palabras y expresiones de un amigo muy querido que ha sufrido por el amor, a pesar de que su amor aún puede ser correspondido.

Dijo que se sentía muy triste, y hasta arrepentido -al fin, tras decir esto, la chiquilla se sintió aliviada, como si hubiera soltado una considerable carga, el timbre del portón empezó a sonar- Mencionó que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por verle, hablarle y pedirle perdón desde lo más profundo de su corazón -la sirvienta entró dejando el té y de inmediato se marchó a atender la puerta- también lloró demasiado, y me suplicó que nadie se enterada de eso, que solo necesitaba un consejo y un poco de valor, pero...

Pensó en sus palabras, puesto que Layla y Yuri se habían encontrado recientemente -.bueno, el día del estreno de "Los Patinadores"-, pero no discutieron el asunto.

Yuri no tuvo el valor de hablar, y Layla no tuvo el valor de quedarse. Ni siquiera para ver la función.

Ya veo -dijo la mujer enterándose del motivo por el que la chica guardó silencio- Dime una cosa y quiero oír la verdad.

¿Si? -Sora pensó que había arruinado todo, pero como se dijo momentos antes, había decidido arriesgarse.

¿Yuri te dijo -Layla tomó un poco de aire antes de terminar, la respuesta a la pregunta era obvia, pero debía saberlo de los labios de la persona con quien compartió algo más que el escenario- que me amaba?

Todo el tiempo -Layla y Sora se sorprendieron, puesto que fue el mismísimo Yuri quien contestó la pregunta.

Este avanzó hasta quedar frente a Layla, y antes de tomar cualquier reacción, este se inclinó frente a ella y depositó un beso en sus manos.

¡Deja eso! -Layla se apartó de inmediato, tratando de evitar que ambos descubrieran su rubor- ¡Que no sabes que es de mala educación introducirte a una conversación ajena?

Antes de que apareciera Yuri, Layla tenía total y fríamente calculadas las palabras que le diría a Sora, pero estas se fugaron al verle, con esa expresión de tristeza y dolor.

Ahora que estaba frente a Layla, a Yuri se le cerraron las cuerdas vocales, y no veía la forma de articular palabra para decir todo lo que podría decirle.

Como en un cuento de hadas, era el momento en el que los enamorados tienen que hacer su mejor esfuerzo y superar al que atenta en contra de su felicidad, en este caso el silencio, pero este aún era más fuerte, por lo que requerían de alguien que les brindara el toque mágico para que siguieran adelante.

Pero el hada, quien debía poner su toque mágico, también se había quedado muda, absorbida por el silencio al cual se enfrentaban sus amigos por quienes tanto cariño sentía

Por unos instantes que parecieron una eternidad, nadie tomó la palabra, solamente existía un lenguaje que podía entenderse viendo a los ojos a los demás, pero ninguno tenía el valor de ver lo que el otro trataba de decirle.

Tal ves esto no tenga nada que ver -interrumpió Sora- pero hace no mucho tiempo leí un libro que trataba de la búsqueda del amor -los dos volcaron su atención hacia la chica- y decía una frase muy linda, decía algo así como "uno descubre a su verdadero amor al ver el brillo de sus ojos", pero yo -Sora se acercó a ellos y les sonrió- yo creo que el verdadero amor se descubre al ver el amor en la mirada de aquella persona, y recibir el mismo gesto de su parte, abrazarla, y poder sentir como esas personas se aman mutuamente; bueno, no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho, pero sé que ustedes se aman, ya que cuando sus miradas se encuentran, se puede sentir una gran calidez que supera a su dolor.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos ante las palabras de Sora, que más que sabiduría demostraban una gran experiencia en el campo del amor, muy a su pesar tuvieron que reconocer que habían perdido el tiempo y era el momento de hablar.

Bueno, yo tengo que irme, n-n -la chica se dirigió al vestíbulo- les deseo mucha suerte a los dos.

Cuando se quedaron solos, levantaron sus miradas. Si eran ciertas las palabras de Sora, podrían ver, no solo un brillo de verdadero amor, sino además el reflejo de su propio amor, tenían que buscar aquél sentimiento recíproco, o de otra manera, solo habrían sufrido inútilmente por un sentimiento pasajero, y no querían que fuera así.

Lentamente, como si fuera la primera ves que se hallaran, buscaron sus miradas, se acercaron como si de frágiles esculturas se trataran y con sus manos, de una forma lenta y llena de ternura, recorrieron los contornos de sus rostros.

Y entonces, lo hallaron.

Un brillo descomunal se desbordaba en esas miradas, esos ojos que sufrieron largas ausencias, esa parte de sus almas que clamaban por el encuentro con sus otras partes, ese contacto que los estremecía, sentir como sus corazones se habían sincronizado de inmediato, sus respiraciones se agitaban y detenían al latido de sus corazones.

Y como en los cuentos de hadas, se dieron su primer beso de verdadero amor.

F I N -Dedicado a Marian, a Christian, a mi hermana Bertha Alicia y a Mizuki.


	4. Carta a papá

Love me or leave me.

Epílogo.

Hola. Es extraño que te escriba una carta, pero hay algo que necesito decirte.

Comienzo por las gracias, ya que me has dado más de lo que ninguna persona cree ser merecedora.

Pero, tambien quiero decirte que son muchas las cosas que pasan en la vida, pero aquellas que nos acercan a los demás, por simples o dolorosas que parezcan, son las más importantes.

Jamás comprendí cómo es que las cosas tuvieron lugar de esa manera, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue lo mejor.

Dolor, amor, incertidumbre¿qué sería de nosotros sin ellas?

Siento haber sido ruda con Yuri, pero si no decía lo que tenía en mi interior, se volvería un veneno que corrompería mi alma, y eso era lo único que impediría mi absoluta manifestación al momento de subir al escenario.

Incertidumbre, por que jamás supe el por qué de las cosas. Todos los acontecimientos que pasaron desde ese día nos volvieron a conectar, quizá de una manera más intensa que la última vez, y no me siento arrepentida. Al contrario. No deseaba nada más que sentir ese fuerte lazo de amistad de nueva cuenta.

Amor...

Creo... que es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado...

A todos...

No soy justa con mis comentarios, puesto que aún trato con cierta fricción a Yuri y a Sora, pero esas fuerzas que provocan solo malestar poco a poco se van destruyendo.

En verdad que nada de lo que haya vivido, ni es esta vida ni en la otra, se compara con esos momentos. Cada instante, visto de una manera diferente, es solo un eslabón más que conduce a la paz y felicidad que en vida haya disfrutado.

Quizá suene ridículo, pero sé que las cosas irán a mejor. Y sé que también lo comprenderás.

Espero que nos visites pronto, te extraño papá.

Con cariño, tu hija Layla.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas los que leyeron el fic. Sigan adelante y mucha suerte. 


End file.
